


aloe drinks

by emrsn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrsn/pseuds/emrsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leorio is a cashier at a convenience store and kurapika is a hair stylist. kurapika comes in everyday to buy some aloe drinks and leorio is confused at what their gender is. kurapika is nb and very attractive</p>
            </blockquote>





	aloe drinks

**Author's Note:**

> theres a lot of shit going on but this is a leopika fic i swear

Leorio pulled a bag from under the counter, picking up the bottles of aloe juice and placing them inside. He kept his gaze on the person in front of him, who was digging around in their backpack.

"Oh..where is it?" They said, opening another zipper and rummaging in the messy bag. Leorio could feel his heart pound, trying to put another bottle in the bag and missing a few times before he got it in. He was still glancing at the person, who pulled out some money and paid for the drinks.

"Thank you." They said, in a sweet but deeper tone. They zipped up their bag, slung it over their shoulder, and took the bag, walking out of the convenience store.

Leorio finally understood what androgynous meant.

 He'd had his share of male partners and female, (I mean, he wasn't the picky type when it came to partners.) but this one person radiated with beauty or..handsomeness.

They had shoulder length golden hair, and it was sometimes in a small ponytail when they stopped by. Their eyes reminded him of a cat, focused and ready for anything. Their clothes confused Leorio the most. They didn't have a chest, but they had the build of a woman, but had the aura of a man.

Leorio thought hard about the person's gender before he was interrupted and brought back to his job.

* * *

 

Kurapika measured and cut, brushing extra hair off of the woman's shoulders. She stared at them from the mirror before asking that (only slightly) bothersome question.

"Sorry dear, I just had to notice that I don't know if you're a boy or a girl." The woman asked with a sweet tone, and Kurapika smiled politely.

"I don't see myself as either, ma'am." Kurapika answered, snipping away at the woman's chocolate brown hair.

She didn't seem too happy with that answer, but didn't complain. She did say something, though. Once Kurapika had given her the change, she put both hands on theirs and said, "May god show you the way." and left briskly.

That gave Kurapika a sick feeling in their stomach, but they ignored it. They made their way into the break room, seeing Mito sat at a table in the corner.

"Kurapika, did you bring the strawberry aloe I asked for?" Mito called from the table, as Kurapika was walking in. They held up a bag, and Mito waved a wrapped Subway sandwich at them.

"I heard that lady earlier. That must've been annoying." Mito sighed, taking a bite into her sandwich. Mito was Kurapika's co-worker, a single mom in her 30s. Though she was seven years older than Kurapika, she acted their age.

"It was kind of annoying, but I just smiled at her and that was that."

Mito was the only co-worker who used Kurapika's pronouns, and was generally okay with Kurapika's gender. She always talked about Gon and his "cute, fluffy haired" boyfriend, Killua. Kurapika had known them since they were 13, working at the salon since he was 18, and now they were 19 and taller than Kurapika..

"By the way, Mito. When's Gon going to get his hair cut? It's getting pretty long.." Kurapika asked.

Mito took a quick drink of her juice and thought to herself. "Maybe tomorrow? He was saying that he wanted to get his hair cut by you. My own son doesn't even trust his mother with his hair.." she said in a glum voice, resting her chin on her palm.

Kurapika couldn't help but laugh a little, and Mito whined a complain.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Leorio was on shift, twirling a cigarette in his fingers and sighing. He wasn't allowed to smoke inside, but he wasn't forbidden to sadly look at the teasing cigarette in his hand.

He dropped it, though, when they walked in, waving a small greeting to Leorio and heading straight to the aloe juice, grabbing the two same juices and walking back to the counter.

"Don't worry, I have my money on me this time." They joked, and Leorio chuckled a bit. He couldn't help but notice their hair was in a small ponytail, small stray strands of hair at the sides of their face.

They smiled gently, their gray blue eyes shining with genuine happiness. They were having a good say, Leorio thought to himself. Their hands were frail and feminine looking, handing him the money. He handed back some change, and they took the bag.

"See you tomorrow, then." They said, starting to walk away.

What was different this morning was that Gon stepped in, and made an "Oh!" sound, greeting the attractive stranger. They seemed to know each other well, as the stranger patted Gon's head and waved a goodbye. "See you later!" Gon exclaimed.

He walked back to the counter when he had his coffee and a muffin.

"Oy, Gon..do you know that person?" Leorio asked, scanning the muffin and punching in the code of a medium coffee.

"You mean Kurapika? Them and my mom work at a salon." Gon answered, a little confused.

"Kurapika.." Leorio repeated, handing back some change.

"Do you think they're attractive?" Gon teased, putting the change in his pocket and picking up his things. "Because if you must know, Kurapika is single."

Leorio never thought a single phrase could make his life so happy.


End file.
